


Song Bird

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lactation, Masturbation, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: During a road trip, Jane Romero meets the beautiful and talented Kate Denson.
Relationships: Jane Romero/Kate Denson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Song Bird

Jane was on a road trip to get away from her stressful work and life. All she wanted was a nice drive around the countryside to get her thoughts in order, and to think about what she wanted to do with her life. Everything was getting too unbearable lately, her boss was demanding too much, she was single and hadn’t had sex for about three months now. There was nothing wrong with pleasuring herself, but she wanted human contact instead of those battery toys, erotic books and porn that was becoming so bland. Jane didn’t really feel comfortable about the online dating world, she’d heard a couple unsettling stories from her friends about the creeps lurking around and there was cat fishing, too.

It was a nice autumn day, the country acres were filled with corn fields and sunflowers. She wasn’t sure where she was heading, but she was loving the adventure. There was a sign of a small town coming up and it was a nice place to stay the night. She would be able to sight see a small town as well as maybe enjoy a homemade southern meal. She hoped there was an internet connection, she really needed to check her emails and see how bad her boss needed her back at work. A little part of her didn’t want the town to even have dial up; she didn’t want to cut her vacation too fast. 

When Jane arrived at the small, southern town, it looked like it was straight out of a movie.However, it wasn’t picture perfect, there were a couple empty buildings and only a few stores that remained open, some essential businesses and a diner. There was also a gas station that had a repair garage connected to it. She drove up to the hotel, the only one there was, and only two other cars parked there. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her purse and walked towards the building that had the word ‘office’ on the front of it. 

Jane stepped up to the counter,but didn’t see anyone there except a little bell at the front desk that said ‘ring’. She rang the little bell and an older man emerged from the back of the building, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Renting a room, little lady? “He turned on the computer to book her in.

“Yes, I’m renting a room for two days.” She searched her purse for her wallet and then looked at the man. “ Do you have free wifi and cable in the rooms?”

“Yes, we do, and free ice too. The mini bar is locked, if you want it you’ll need to pay extra for the key.” He started typing on the computer. “For two nights you’re looking at one-fifty. Our credit machine is out of order so we’ll only accept cash at this moment.”

“I got the money on me. Also, add the key, I would like a drink before going to bed.” She pulled out the money and placed it on the counter. “Is there a bar nearby within walking distance?”

“Yes, down the street. Take a left and you'll find a place called ‘Hidden Gems’.” He took the money and handed her two keys. 

Jane took the keys and thanked the man before stepping out of the office and walked to the room; the room was numbered lucky seven. It was a medium size room with a queen size bed, and the restroom was to the right of the room. She locked the door and placed her bags on the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Jane stared at herself in the mirror, she looked so tired and horrible from the long drive, and she needed shower to feel better. She let down her hair from the bun she had it in and removed her clothes shortly after. Turning on the warm water, Jane stepped inside the walk-in shower, loving the way the warm water felt pouring down her skin. She felt so relaxed for once.

Her hands ran down her hair, moving to her cheek and then her neck. She wondered how long it had been since she had relieved herself. It’d been a while now, maybe a month. Her hands kept moving on their own will, touching her breast. She moved them together, lucky to be big breasted, even if it gave her a lot of back pain, and a lot of men stared at them. She squished them together, loving the way the water felt running down her nipples. Her fingers circled the areola and brushed against the hard bud. She twisted and pulled at them gently, loving how quickly they became sensitive. Jane moaned softly as her hand started to make their way down her stomach, down her pelvis and more south. She recently had a bikini wax, and it felt so nice and smooth to touch her skin. She spread her legs apart for her hand to move between them to rub the clitoris slowly, making her release a low groan. She started thinking of anything sexual that would help her to get more aroused and wet.

Jane remembered some old porn clips she watched back then, straight and lesbian, she enjoyed watching both. She was more fond of the girls and the cute noises and facial expression they made. She thought how it would taste to eat one out one day; a cute little pussy, so wet and willing, to release sweet juices just for her at any time. She wanted to hear a girl beg and call out her name, wanting her to give her the greatest pleasure no man could ever give them. Before she knew it, she was already coming from what little excitement she gave herself. She kept rubbing until it was so sensitive that she didn’t care about touching it anymore. Sighing, she leaned against the shower wall and thought about how she really would like to taste another woman. In the past, all she had been with was men and none had ended on good terms.

Back in her bedroom,Jane was still naked and was looking in her suitcase bags for a nice outfit to wear before heading to the bar. It was a little hot outside so a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of short heels sounded like a nice outfit to wear. She slipped on a white pair of lacy panties and a matching white lacy bra, and started to change into the clothes. She stood in front of the mirror and started to put on a light colored lipgloss and tied her hair into a ponytail. She took her small black shoulder purse and placed the keys in before she stepped out of the room, locking it behind her. 

The old man was right, the bar wasn’t that far away, and it looked like it already had some thirsty people inside. She figured it must have been the town's popular spot to hang out. Jane headed inside and looked around, it appeared to be a regular bar, the bartender had stools in front of him and there were a few empty tables available. She made her way to the bartender and took a seat at the bar,flipping open the menu to check out their drinks selection. 

“What’ll be your poison, sweetheart?” An elderly lady approached the counter.

“I would like to have a strawberry lemonade vodka,” said Jane,smiling at the bartender. 

“Coming right up, hun.” She started to make her drink. “I haven’t seen your doll face before, are you passing by?” She placed the drink in front of Jane.

“Yes, ma’am, just for a couple nights. I'm on a so-called ‘vacation’. Just escaping work and life.” Jane ate the strawberry first. “Is this freshly squeezed lemonade? I’m used to the cities using pre- packaged made lemonade” She kept drinking, loving the way the vodka blended with the strawberry lemonade.

The bartender chuckled and started to refill some trays with shelled peanuts. “My daughter made the lemonade, it’s homemade. She'll be happy to hear you’re enjoying it.I hope your stay here will help relieve some of your stress.” 

On the other side of the bar,a young woman walked onto the small stage. She was carrying a guitar in her hand and a bar stool in her other.She started to set up the equipment plugging in the speakers and the guitar as well. Jane had her back to the stage, but could hear boots walking around on the stage.

Kate took a seat on the bar stool placing the microphone close enough for her voice to be heard. Her fingers gently started stroking the strings as beautiful music started to fill the room. Her lips parted and sweet words started to flow through them as she started to sing ‘I put a spell on you’. Her voice was pure and angelic, a harmony that was able to silence everyone inside the bar.

Jane's ears perked up hearing such a lovely voice coming from the stage. No auto tune, or special effects; it was pure, perfect vocals, untouched by the greedy music industry. She had to see the face of the singer, wanted to see who was able to make such a wonderful sound like that. Turning around to face Kate singing on the stage, the song was definitely accurate because Jane was under a spell from the alluring songbird in front of her.

Each stroke of Kate’s fingers gradually gave Jane more and more goosebumps. It was making her thighs rub against each other, the lips being squeezed by the tightness, and she felt herself getting aroused again. Her panties were being soaked from the sweet melody and she couldn't explain it. 

Once the song was over, Kate continued to perform her own original songs for the next hour, only taking a couple sips of her beer to help soothe her throat.

Kate headed over to the bar and leaned against the counter near Jane. “Hey, Mama, can I get another beer, please?” She watched her mother going to get her a beer from the fridge. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Jane was staring at her. She gave Jane the warmest smile. “Howdy, hun.”

“A-ah, hello…I really enjoyed your performance.” Jane blushed quickly, embarrassed from being caught staring, but something about her smile. Jane lowered her head to look at the empty glass, needing to look at something before embarrassing herself more. She moved a little, but her panties were so wet that she was a little worried it might show if she stood up and walked to the restroom to clean herself up.

Kate giggled, she always did like being given compliments from strangers. “Why thank ya. You ain’t from around here, are ya?” Like the social butterfly she was, Kate took a seat next to Jane to continue their conversation. 

“No, I’m just passing by and decided I would take a few days to rest here before heading out.” Jane could smell the sweetness coming from Kate’s perfume. It reminded her so much of fresh peaches. “You have a voice that should have a record label. 

“That’s so sweet” She giggled again. A little pink blush lit up her cheeks, clearly flattered by it. “My name’s Kate Denson, nice to meet ya.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kate. I’m Jane Romero”. She took her hand and shook it slowly, loving the touch of her warm silky hand. “Do you recommend any hot spots or shops that I should check out while I'm staying here?” 

“There’s a couple spots you could check out.” She thanked her mother who bought her a beer. “I can show you them tomorrow; I’m off and don’t got any plans.” 

“I would like that a lot, Kate.” She smiled a little too big. “I’m staying at the hotel across the street. I can give you my cell so you can call me when you’re coming over.“ She retrieved a pen out of her purse and grabbed a napkin from the counter to write down the number.

“I’ll give ya a call in the morning, darlin’.” Kate took the piece of paper and placed it between her breasts, a safe pocket so she wouldn’t lose it. “I should get back to work, but I’ll see ya in the morning, Jane.”

Jane's eyes focused on her perky breasts as she slipped the napkin in between them, she could tell Kate wasn’t wearing a bra, and she would love to rip her top open just to see what color her nipples were. Jane’s perverted thoughts burst when she heard Kate's voice again. “Oh, tomorrow will be great. I’ll be heading back to the hotel. I’m feeling a little sleepy now.” She was lying, she wanted to go back to her room to give herself a quick rub, her pussy was demanding the touch of her hands. Jane really hoped she didn’t soak up the bar stool with her juices.

Once she was in her hotel room, Jane started to undress herself and touched herself as she fell back onto the bed. She couldn’t get Kate, or her voice, out of her head. Her hands were all over her chest, rubbing her breast together.Her hands slid down between her legs and started to rub herself, as she moaned and turned to the side she imagined it was Kate’s hand touching her. Jane moaned her name softly out loud, begging for her to rub faster. It wasn’t too long before she started to come. She moaned one last time before getting up to take a cold shower to cool off.

The next morning, Jane was up early, she already had breakfast at the little cafe across the street, a simple all American platter and a cup of coffee. She felt like a little teen girl that was excited to go out on her first date, even if it wasn’t a date, it still made her feel giggly inside. Her cell rang from a text, it was Kate.

 **Kate** : I’m on my way there in 20 minutes, wear some flats and bring an extra pair of clothes and a towel.

 **Jane** : Okay I’ll do that :). I’ll be outside waiting for you. 

Jane had packed a light pink t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts as the extra clothing and a towel in a tote bag, and she wondered what Kate had in store for them. She looked out of the window at the few passing cars, each time a new car passed her hopes would go up that it was Kate, but none of them were.

Eventually, a dark blue, beat-up pickup truck pulled into the parking lot. Jane could see Kate sitting in the driver’s side, waiting for her to come out. She smiled thinking it was the perfect vehicle for a country girl like Kate. She stepped out of the room, locking the door on her way towards the truck.

“Good morning, Kate.”

Kate leaned over the one seat to open the door for her, the handle from the outside was broken. “Mornin’, Jane! Sorry I took a little longer than I wanted, mama needed some help cleaning up the bar. Two of our local drunks started to fight and broke a couple of the stools and chairs.”

“Sounds like that was one hell of a night that I missed out on. “ She laughed. “But nothing more serious happened beside those two fighting it out? No one else was hurt? “ 

“Only that they’ll have to pay for the damage they did.” Kate giggled. “I want to take you to my secret little spot by the lake. I didn't have much time to tell you, but it’s a really pretty place that I wanted to show you.” 

“I’d love to go to the lake with you. Have you lived here all your life, Kate?” She couldn’t stop looking at Kate, but tried not to be too obvious about it this time. 

“Sure have, all my life. Tell ya the truth,I’m a little scared of leaving the nest. But, I’d love to go to Nashville one day to see if I could get a music label of my own.” Kate noticed Jane was staring, but didn’t mind it, she was used to people looking at her. “Almost there, it’s comin’ up real soon.”

“Maybe I can help you out, Kate. I have a tv show and I could bring you in as a guest performer. I’m sure a label company would wants to sign a contract with you. Your voice is too lovely not to be heard by everyone.” 

“You have your own tv show? Are you famous?” She was a little starstruck now, but also a little nervous, it was the first famous person she’d ever met in real life. “Would ya really do that for me? It’s a dream of mine to be able to perform on tv, even if I don’t get a record deal, I’d be happy with that.” She turned onto a bumpy, dirt road away from the main street and drove into the woods. 

“Somewhat, yes, but I’m not trying to boast.” Jane chuckled as she bounced from the bumpy road, her breast going up and down. Even if they were in a tight bra, they were still so jiggly and out of control for Jane to stop them. “But I’ll be happy to have you on my show. I’ll have to speak to my agent when I have free spots to put you in, but it’ll be a great honor to have you on my stage.” She crossed her arms around her breast to stop them from bouncing, a little nervous one would manage to escape from the top and bra.

Kate noticed her breast bouncing so much and tried to drive a little more slower for her even if it was cute seeing how she was trying to stop them.

“Honor’s all mine. Really, Jane, this is the greatest thing to happen to me. Ya’ll don’t even got to pay me, I’d be happy just doin’ it for free . But would it be okay if I get a copy of the recording for my folks back home? ” She took a turn onto a smaller road and came to a dead end, parking the truck under a lovely tree, bigger than any Jane had ever seen before. “We’ll have to walk from here, but it's not that far, I promise.” She smiled again so sweetly like before and it made Jane's heart melt every time.

Jane stepped out of the truck and looked up at the tree, trying not to blush as she turned her attention onto something else. She could have sworn there were butterflies in her stomach every time Kate smiled at her.

“Yes, I'll be happy to give you some copies of the show to you, just let us know how many you would like to prepare them.” Her eyes scanned higher, to the top of the tree, it was almost so high that it could touch the fluffy, white clouds, close by. It was so pretty out there, the air was so clean and there was no sound of cars or people, only nature and the little critters hidden in the woods. “It’s so pretty out here, making me want to leave the city life and buy a cabin and live out here.” She took a deep breath to calm down a little and to take in everything around her. 

“We’d be happy to take you in if you were to decide to move down here.” Kate giggled and watched Jane, realizing how lucky that she was able to live in a small town and raised in nature. Kate leaned over the back of the pickup and grabbed an ice chest and her backpack. “I went ahead and packed us some lunch and drinks.” She went to the front of the truck and waited for Jane to follow her, but didn’t want to rush her either. 

Jane turned her head and stared at Kate, smiled and grabbed her tote bag and closed the door.

“Thank you, Kate, that was very sweet of you.” She walked over to Kate and started following her down the path. “ I hope you don’t mind, I brought my camera to take some photos, I would like to have some memories of your hometown.” Jane wondered if there were any kind of bears or wolves now. It made her a little nervous,but she tried to shake the thought from her head. “Ah, Kate, are there any dangerous animals around here that I should keep an eye out for it?”

Kate chuckled and looked at Jane as she tagged along. “You’re welcome to take any photos ya want to, I don’t mind none.” She thought it would be better to let her know about the wildlife living here. “There’s a couple brown bears round here, and some poisonous snakes, too. But there’s also some deer and bobcats. Don’t worry about it, though. I never had no problems with them, long as we keep our distance. I brought my handgun if something were to come at us; I’ll try to scare it off by shootin’ at a tree, I’d never harm animals unless I really had to.” She frowned a little thinking about it.

Jane wasn’t sure which made her more nervous,the wildlife or the fact that Kate brought a gun. But, she also felt a little safer knowing that she had one, too. “I trust you, Kate. I’m guessing you know how to use the gun?” She smiled hoping the answer would be a yes. 

“Sure do, my papaw showed me how to use a rifle, then my daddy taught me how to use a handgun. They both thought it’d be a good idea for me to learn how to use ‘em. Mama didn’t really mind, so I been learning since I was a youngin'.” She smiled, remembering the good old days of learning from her beloved grandpa who was in heaven now. “Just a little farther now, I hope the walk ain’t too much for ya. We can stop if you need to.” Kate turned to look at Jane and saw how sweaty she was becoming from the walk and the heat.

“They sound like good men.” Jane was used to being driven around and not doing so much walking, mostly in the heat. She wasn’t made to walk in this kind of weather, maybe she would change her mind about wanting to live in the small town. She missed her air conditioner and car right about now, she was a city girl, so maybe she should stay a city girl. “O-Oh, no, I’m good, Kate,really I am!”

In her mind, she was thinking _Hell no! I want to go back to the hotel and take a cold shower._

“I’m fine, Kate, just not used to this type of heat.” She hoped the little white lie wouldn’t be a bad thing to Kate. Something much worse than sweating and heat, it would really make her regret her choice coming along, and God knows what kind of bug it was, but it landed right on the tip of her nose. Jane screamed and tried to swat the little bastard away. It was like the bug knew Jane was afraid of them. The bug finally flew away, unharmed even with Jane going berserk with her arms, her breast bouncing around again. She stopped when she noticed the bug wasn’t a threat anymore.

Kate was laughing and covered her mouth as she snorted. “A-are you okay, Jane?” She started to collect herself and walked over to check on her, helping her up and picking up her tote bag she dropped on the ground. “Sorry ‘bout the bugs, they can be a lil annoying sometimes. I got some bug spray in my backpack, if you’d like me to spray some on you.”

Jane blushed from embarrassment, but also thought Kate's little snort was adorable, too. “Thanks, never seen a bug that big before. But, yes, I would like some of that bug repellent. I feel so gross now that it touched my nose.” Jane sighed.

“Aw, I’m sorry about that, hun.” Kate giggled as she searched in her backpack and pulled out the spray. “This stuff smells bad, but it’ll keep them nasty critters away.” She walked behind Jane and started to spray her back and the legs. “Once we get to the lake, you’ll be able to clean yourself up.”

Jane pinched her nose, the spray was so strong and made her cough. “T-thanks, Kate. I can’t wait to see the lake.” She sighed out of relief and gladly there was water she could wash her face and get rid of whatever germs that gross bug had on it. “Let’s keep going, I’m fine now.” Jane smiled at Kate and held the tote bag again.

“Let’s go then!” Kate put the can back in her backpack and started to walk back down the path. She stopped once they reached the lake, she wanted to surprise her with a waterfall. 

Jane looked at the waterfall and thought it was one the prettiest things she had ever seen before.

“That is so pretty, Kate.” She took out her camera from her bag and took a photo of it. “I’d really love to take a swim in the water, is it safe to? I mean, all those horror movies I have seen, there might be parasite or piranhas” She hoped that didn’t come off a little dumb, but would rather be safe.

Kate chuckled and shakes her head. “No, none of that ‘round here, the lake’s fresh water so nothing like that. We can take a swim, the water will be a lil’ chilly at first, but it gets warmer once we’re inside.” She set down the ice chest on the ground and her backpack too.

“Wonderful, I love to swim in the water, it's so crystal clean.” Jane took off her shoes and looked at Kate. “Are we going to swim with our clothes on?” She made it sound so innocent, but she really wasn’t innocent at all. 

“If you feel comfortable swimming with your clothes on ya can, but I like taking my clothes off. But I can swim with my clothes on, if you’d like to.” Kate sat down on a broken log and removed her boots.

“I don’t mind taking a swim without my clothes.”Jane smiled and sat near her to take off her sneakers along with her socks. “No one will randomly show up when we are in the water right?” She didn’t want to be caught half naked by a stranger.

“Only ones who know about this spot are my family and my closest friends. You don't need to worry about them showing up. They hardly come out here unless we’re camping or having a bonfire.” Kate started taking off her shirt, she had a light pink push up bra on, and stood up as she started to take off her little shorts to show her matching panties too.

Jane stared at her, memorizing her beauty once again. “You’re very pretty, Kate.” She said it low and soft, a little too shy to say the truth out loud. She started to undress herself in front of Kate. Jane had on a red pushup bra and silky red panties that matched. She turned her attention back to the waterfall, trying not to sound so creepy.

Kate smiled and held out her hand for Jane to take it. “You’re very pretty too, Jane. C’mon let's go take that swim.“

Kate's slowly focused on Jane's lovely breast again, noticing how large and round they were. She thought maybe she was a DD or bigger. She found herself admiring Jane a lot more now that she stood there half naked and ready to jump into the water with her.

Jane took her hand, a little surprised by how rough it felt from working and playing the guitar. She didn’t mind it, she got to hold her hand and that is all that mattered.

“Lead the way, captain.” Jane chuckled and followed her to the water, and then stepped inside. “It is so cold.”

“Just a little more in, Jane. It will be nice and warm.” She kept guiding her into the water until it reached their waistline. “See? It ain’t as cold anymore, Jane.” She let go of her hand and kept going deeper until she was swimming and waited for Jane to join her. 

Jane shivered a little, but nodded. “Yeah, it’s getting warmer alright.” She took a deep breath and moved in more and started to swim around Kate. ”I’m feeling so good right now. It has been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a little relaxation. This is so perfect, I don’t want it to come to an end anytime soon. I’m really considering buying a little cabin for getaways from city life.” 

“Is being famous really that stressful, Jane ?” Kate started floating and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they passed by. 

“It is really stressful working long hours and never having much time for myself. I haven’t had a stable relationship for a while now. It gets lonely some nights. But I still love my job.” Jane watched her as she was floating in the water. “Kate, you’re so beautiful.”

Kate smiled and looked at Jane. “You’re beautiful too, Jane.” She wondered if Jane was flirting with her and wanted something more. “I want to show you something, follow me.“ She started to swim towards the waterfall. Behind it, Jane could see a small, hidden cave. Kate climbed out of the water and onto the rocks, she held her hand out. “Take my hand, Jane.” 

Jane looked up at Kate and could see her nipples from her soaked bra, so clearly, they were pink, too. Jane's eyes moved down to her panties and could see her camel toe.

“Thanks, Kate.” Jane took her hand and climbed up the rock to be with her. She looked around the small cave. “I wonder how many people came in here to have sex.”

“Will I know I came here a couple of times to have sex with my exes.” Kate chuckled and looked at Jane for a while, admiring every inch of her body. “Can’t hear anyone moaning outside with the waterfall blocking it out. I lost my virginity to my ex boyfriend here when I came with my family to camp out. They never knew we were fucking here the whole time.” Kate grinned a little too big, remembering the old times. 

Jane looked at Kate and chuckled. “ That is really good to know. I never had sex in open areas, always been in bedroom. It must be so thrilling, the thought of being caught by someone.” Jane turned her back to Kate just to look at the waterfall and the view of the other side. 

“It's very thrilling, it became one of my kinks. I love that rush thinking any minute a cop will tap on my truck window when I’m having sex.” Kate stared down at Jane’s juicy bottom and moved closer from behind her. “I enjoy trying new things, and making new lovers, any time I can find someone new.” Kate’s hands reached down and started rubbing and squeezing Jane's ass, surprising her from behind. Kate pressed her breast against her back and kissed her shoulder blade. “I've noticed ya staring at me, Jane.” 

Jane almost jumped from the sudden groping from Kate. Not like she didn’t mind that Kate made the first move.

“ Kate, what are you doing?” Jane acted so innocent and confused, playing the good girl card. Jane tilted her head to the side, wanting Kate to kiss her neck, too. “What if someone does come and find us, Kate? I don’t want us to get in trouble.“ She purred softly a moan, loving the way Kate’s hands felt on her ass.

“No one will hear us, Jane, we’re far away.” Kate leaned over and sucked on the side of her neck, as well as kissing around a little. Kate's hands started to pull down her panties half ways down to her buttocks, rubbing them against each other. “I can’t stop staring at your ass and tits, Jane” She pushed Jane to the cave wall and sucked more on her neck, nipping it gently. Her hands ran between her cheeks, feeling the little entrance as she moved down to touch her already wet pussy. “Your body already wants me to touch your cunt, darlin’.”

Jane couldn’t believe that Kate was strong enough to push her around and do anything she wanted with her. “Oh, we shouldn’t be doing this, it's completely wrong.” She moaned as Kate’s hand rubbed between her legs, a little slowly at first, getting juices all over Kate's fingers and making it more slippery for her to rub. Jane finally got what she had been masturbating to since the hotel room. She placed her hands on the wet, cold,cave wall, spreading her legs more apart to give Kate more room to rub her better. 

“Little slut, you so badly want this. You’re so willing to open yourself up for me.” Kate smirked a little and used her other hand to unhook her bra. “I’m going to milk you like I do the cows back on the farm. I bet you got a lot of milk in those huge tits.” Her fingers found their way inside of Jane and  
thrust them fast, loving to see and hear how Jane moaned under her control. 

“Fuck, Kate.” Jane grasped for some air, feeling her breast begin to pop free from the push up bra. It was true, she would be able to produce some milk for Kate if she worked hard enough for it. “I’m not a damn farm cow.” She moved towards Kate's fingering, each thrust felt jolting, awakening every nerve in her wet pussy. Jane was completely falling under her lust spell that Kate kept putting her under.

Kate chuckled, loving the way Jane was melting down to the touch. “Oh, darlin’. You would be my prize cow. I’d be showing you off at every fair. I know with those big titties, you’d win first prize.” Her hand moved upward and started to stroke her left breast. “I want to put a bell around your neck, and then brand you with our family crest on your big ass.” Kate’s hand started stroking a little harder and pulled a bit trying to get her to leak some milk.

Jane started getting a little louder from the excitement of her dirty talk. Her pussy kept getting more wet from the juices of heat in the moment, she squirted against Kate’s thrusting fingers and down her leg and ground.

“Shit, Kate. “ Jane rested her forehead against the wall, as she started panting and looking down at Kate's hand on the breast. “I want to be your cow.” She whispered softly as her body shivered from her first orgasm.

Kate stopped using her fingers, enjoying the feeling of Jane’s wetness on them. “Moo for me, Jane.” Kate brought her fingers to her lips and started to lick up her juices that Jane made. It wasn’t bitter or sour, and it had a sweet honey-like taste to it. Kate turned Jane around to face her and used both of her hands to rub and squeeze Jane's breast together.

Jane leaned against the wall and stared at her, panting heavily. She hesitated at first, but decided to give Kate what she wanted to hear. Jane moo’d in a seductively low tune. “Is that what you want to hear, master?” Jane leaned forward to kiss her, wanting to taste her lips.

Kate gave her a deep, wet kiss with a lot of tongue action, wrestling their tongues together for a while before breaking away, having little stringy saliva link to their tongues. Kate shook her head and rubbed Jane’s nipples little.

“No, Jane, not like that. I want you to be loud when you moo for me.” Kate stroked her breast again, a little harder and faster this time, making Jane start to leak some milk from her sensitive, hard nipples. Kate leaned over and started suckling the nipple, loving the sweet cream. Kate never tasted something so sweet like Jane, she was really considering keeping her locked up in a barn to milk her.

Jane was still a little dazed from the kiss and loved the way it felt and wished they could keep kissing. Jane moaned low at her suckling and drinking from her loving the sound Kate made from the suckling. She needed to give Kate what she wanted and tried again this time to not hold back. She started to moo louder for Kate. “God, Kate, you’re so fucking good. Please fucking eat me out, too please,” Jane said with a begging moan, she wanted to feel her tongue down on her cunt and eat her out.

Kate was satisfied with that moo and begging. “You’re such a good girl.” Kate got down on her knees in front of Jane as she placed a leg on her shoulder to display the pussy for Kate. She moved close and licked the juices that hadn’t dripped from Jane’s pussy. She used her fingers as well to help pleasure Jane more as her tongue licked quickly, wanting to make Jane have another orgasm.

Jane moaned out her name as she started to get more wet every time she felt Kate's mouth licking and sucking again. She looked down at Kate and really liked the way she looked down there.

“Fuck, Kate, you’re fucking hot down there.” She started to come again this time, this time squirting on Kate as she opened her mouth and let it all in her mouth.

Kate swallowed and chuckled a little, looking up at her. “Let’s go wash up in the water, then have some lunch. I got another surprise for you waiting.” Kate stood up and smiled at her. “ You don’t need to put those back on. I like you completely naked, if that’s alright with you.” 

“I’m completely fine with that.” Jane smiled and took off the bra and picked up her panties from the ground that had slipped off earlier. She followed Kate out of the cave and back into the water, and then followed her back to land.

“Okay, it is a little cold now.” She chuckled and shivered. If her nipples were not already hard, they would be right now. Jane took a towel from her tote and wrapped it around herself. 

“I can warm you up if you’d like to skip lunch and go straight for the surprise, darling.” Kate took out a sleeping bag she had rolled up in her backpack and laid it on the ground for them. 

“I really want to know what kind of surprise you have in mind. “ Jane smiled and watched Kate set the sleeping bag on the ground. 

“You’ll love the surprise I have for you. But first you're going to need to return the favor as well.” Kate moved closer to Jane and kissed her cupping her breasts and rubbing them against each other.

Jane nodded and reached behind Kate to unhook her bra. She moaned into the kiss and pulled the bra down from Kate's shoulders and knocked it down to the side. Jane looked at Kate's breast and started to rub them together as well.

“They’re such cute, perky tits, Kate.” She leaned over and placed one of them in her mouth and slowly started sucking while rubbing the other one with her hand.

Kate lets out a low sigh and looked down at Jane and brushes some of her hair to the side to look at her eyes. 

“You’re so cute, Jane.” Kate let out a low groan and placed a hand on her cheek , caressing it gently. 

Jane twirled her tongue around Kate's nipple and pinched the other one. She really loved the sounds Kate was making, even when moaning she sounded so perfect. Jane’s tongue trailed down her stomach moved more south. She got down on her knees and started pulling down Kate's panties slowly and kissed her pelvis little. Her eyes focused on what was in front of her as the fingers found their way in between Kate's legs slowly rubbing and feeling the wetness. She started with a slow rub and fingering a few times and looked up at Kate cutely, wanting to know she was doing a good job. 

Kate had spread her legs wide enough for Jane to move in between them when she wanted to. She really was into the pace, Jane was slow and taking her time.

“You’re doing so good, Jane. ”She moaned softly, feeling herself having a small orgasm at the light fingering. 

“Anything for you.” Jane moved closer and started licking softly as her fingers kept going in and out from her. Jane loved the way she tasted and it kept reminding her of sweet peach pie. She wanted more of that sweetness from Kate as she started thrusting and licking faster, wanting to make her moan loud.

Kate gasped as she started to squirt all over Jane's face and fingers. Jane didn’t seem to let up and continued going faster and licking as quickly her mouth could go, she wanted to taste everything that came out of Kate’s pussy. Kate kept on letting out all of her juices, feeling her knees buckle a few times almost wanting to fall back down on the ground.

“Jane... wait, get on the sleeping bag.” Kate moaned again feeling Jane’s tongue coming to a stop. 

Jane licked her lips and nodded, getting on the sleeping bag for her.

“You taste so sweet, Kate, I’m going to get my addicted to you.” Jane reached down and played with herself for Kate. “ I can’t wait to see this surprise you have.”

Kate chuckled and watched her playing with herself. “You’ll love what I have. Close your eyes and open your legs wide for me. “Kate went to the backpack to search for something inside. Kate looked over making sure Jane had her eyes closed as she pulled out a double sided dildo and some lube. Kate had a feeling from the bar that Jane might have swung both ways, and brought it just in case it was true. She started rubbing the lube on both sides and knee down in front of Jane and spread her legs apart. 

“I'm a little nervous now, Kate.” Jane laughed a little as her legs moved apart. 

“Trust me, you’ll be loving it when I’m done with you.” Kate slowly started pushing the dildo inside of Jane. “You’re doing great, darling.” She loved the moment that Jane had realized there was something being pushed inside of her. Kate positioned herself and slipped the other tip of the dildo inside of herself.

Jane opened her eyes and looked over at Kate on the opposite side. “Do you always carry toys around?” Jane was thrilled that she brought the toy. She positioned herself better, lifting a leg to help get the scissoring ready to start. 

“I just had a hunch.” Kate did the same with her leg and started grinding and moving closer to Jane.

They both started moving in a thrusting way feeling the pleasure of the toy inside of them going in an in and out motion. Their juices started to mix in together as they both started moaning. Kate started going faster, making Jane unable to keep up a few times. Jane’s breasts bounced quickly from the quick movement from Kate and the dildo. She started leaking more milk and it started splatting on the sleeping bag, ground and some on Kate.

They kept it for a long time as the sun was slowly going down and they still had the stamina to continue going. They were covered in sweat and other fluids, they didn’t seem to care, they both were in sync in their hot passion moment . Nothing else mattered at that moment, they wanted to reach the final grand orgasm that they could both reach. They let out a final moan as they both finally reach their limit of how many orgasms they could reach. 

Jane snuggled against Kate as they both lay on a very wet sleeping bed. She was still trying to catch her breath. “I wish we could keep doing this every night, Kate.” Jane leaned over and gave Kate a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Why don’t ya stay here a little longer?” Kate smiled and stroked some hair out of Jane's face. She was too tired to do anything else. “We can keep doing this until you leave. Cause I don’t want it to end either.”

Jane nodded her head and kissed Kate's forehead softly. “I’m planning on staying for next whole week. I’m going to look into buying a cabin for us to share when I can escape work. Will you wait for me until my return, song bird?” 

“I’ll wait for you. Maybe I can come and visit and stay with you awhile, too. “ Kate smiled more at the thought of going to the city to be with her. 

They’ll spend the entire week together by the waterfall, unable to keep their hands off of each other. But Jane had to return back home to continue working and missing her song bird. They both will have their special memories of the time they spent together. Even if they miss each other's body heat, they keep in touch by voice call, having phone sex to keep their spark lit. Someday they’ll reunite and keep making their passionate music by the waterfall again. For now Jane will continue hosting her show, while Kate was singing at her mama’s bar for those willing to hear her songs.


End file.
